Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better
by Saiyans of the Night
Summary: This is SaiyanPassion and NightZone!! A/U! B/V, K/CC, and a K/18. The boys are sent on a mission to claim the throne of Vegeta-sei, but there are three things in thier way.
1. Default Chapter

A/N pt 1: Hello everyone! This is the debut fic of Saiyans of the Night! Many of you know us as NightZone and SaiyanPassion. :) Here is our story. We hope you enjoy it. It is an A/U and it's a B/V, K/CC, and a K/18. This is an original, you'll like it. In the story, the main characters are 21. Vegeta and the boys live on Vegeta-Sei, while the girls are professional thieves on Earth. ^.~ Please tell us what you think. Enjoy!

~^~^~^~^~^~^

Vegeta was walking towards the conference room where he was supposed to meet his father. One of his father's guards gave him the message early this morning and as it was now, he was half an hour late. Vegeta walked into the room and was surprised to see Kakarot and Krillin there along with their fathers. Vegeta's father was talking to Bardock and Kalen so he didn't noticed him enter at first. He walked over to his friends, who were standing in the corner of the room talking quietly, trying to figure out what was going on.   
  
"What are you two doing here? I thought my father only wanted to see me?" Vegeta growled, trying not to get his father's attention just yet.   
  
"Hello to you too Vegeta, and we don't know why we're here. My dad just told me to be here." Krillin said as he rolled his eyes.   
  
"My dad just said it was important and that I should be here." Kakarot shrugged when Vegeta looked at him. Their conversation was broken up by a loud booming voice that belonged to none other than their king.   
  
"VEGETA, how nice of you to join us. Now that you're here, we can get started. Please take a seat." The king said as he motioned towards the chairs at the other end of the table where he and his advisors were already sitting at. As the three sat down, they noticed a half of a circular piece of metal with interesting scriptures on it " I bet you boys are wondering why you're here. Well it is very simple; we are going to send the three of you on a mission. We want you to locate the other half of the blessed royal crest. We believe it to be on the planet Earth. I'm sure you know this being the elite Saiyans that you are, but I'm going to tell you again. About a thousand years ago, The Saiyan goddess of Light blessed the royal crest of Vegeta-sei, and on the way back to our planet, the ship carrying it crashed, leaving only half of the crest recovered. Due to bad record keeping, the exact location of the crash is unknown and over the years, we have managed to narrow it down to this planet. This crest holds an unimaginable power, but the two halves have to be put back together to get the full effect. And what better way for the Prince and his royal advisors to take the thrown of Vegeta-Sei then by bringing the two halves together. So with that said, if the three of you ever want to take over control of Vegeta-Sei, you will have to find the other half. We have already decided, so the subject is closed. The three of you will have one month to find it and you will leave immediately. You are dismissed." Leaving no room for any questioning, the king and his advisors got up and walked out of the room.   
  
Vegeta sat there in shock. He couldn't believe that his father and the advisors had actually agreed to give them the throne of Vegeta-Sei at at such a young age. He looked across the table to see that Krillin and Kakarot were just as shocked as he was. None of them had expected to be given control of the planet yet, so this deal offered them was unbelievable. Finally, Vegeta, Kakarot and Krillin snapped out of their trance.   
  
" WOW!!! Did that just happen?" Krillin asked still a little dazed. Kakarot was grinning from ear to ear.   
  
" Can you believe it? All we have to do is find the other half and then we will rule over this planet."   
  
" Humph. It's no surprise to me." Vegeta smirked.   
  
Krillin got an evil grin on his face. "Well I guess we had better get ready to leave. I'm sure we'll find the other half in no time, and when we get back it will be our planet

   
Vegeta grinned at Krillin idea. " I say we had better get ready to leave, we don't have much time. The three then got up and left the throne room together laughing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Bardock, are you sure they're ready to take our places?" King Vegeta asked one of his two royal advisors. They were standing in the shadows listening to their son's conversation.   
  
" Sir," Kalen answered. "I believe that they will leave here immature boys who couldn't yet handle the responsibility of ruling a planet like Vegeta-Sei, but when the return from their journey they will be ready to rule in our places and they will makes us proud."   
  
  
  
"Kalen is right. This journey will not be as easy as they think and it will help to prepare them for the throne. It was the right choice I assure you my lord."   
  
  
  
" And once the two halves are one again, it will bring power to Vegeta-Sei, and our son's are the ones who were destine to bring them back to together and rule over this planet with great power and wisdom. They will not disappoint us." Kalen added.   
  
  
  
" Yes, I know but still as his father I worry." The king said in a concerned tone.   
  
  
  
" We are all fathers and we all worry, but they must do this without our help or they are not fit to rule." Bardock said trying to comfort his king when in truth he was a little worried himself.   
  
  
  
" My friends, now is the time when we must let go of our sons to prove to ourselves as well as them that they won't fall down, that they are able to take care of themselves. You remember our journey to claim the throne. Don't you think our fathers felt the same as we do now? What would have happened if they acted on their feels? We wouldn't be where we are today and it is not fair for us to deny them the same chance. They will be fine."   
  
  
  
  
  
" I know…I know. Lets get something to eat, I'm starved." The king said wanting to change the subject to help ease his worries, the three headed towards the Royal cafeteria.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Vegeta, Kakarot and Krillin went to their rooms to pack the things the things they would need for their journey. Kakarot packed some medical supplies and lots of food, Krillin packed a tracking device and money for the planet they were going to, and Vegeta packed the necessary weapons just in case someone dared to stand in the way of their destiny. After they completed their packing, they met in front of the palace and loaded the capsule that they were going to be traveling in, then they took their seats inside.   
  
"How long is it going to take us to get there?" Kakarot asked as he tried to get comfortable in his seat.   
  
"About 2 hours." Krillin said as he set the speed in the capsule.   
  
"Excellent. I want this over as soon as possible." Vegeta said as he laid back in his seat while folding his arms across his chest.   
  
"Alright." Krillin said as he started it. "We're off!"   
  
The capsule left Vegeta-sei in light speed as it set off to its destination.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
" …And just a little turn to the right and…were in. Now make it fast and don't leave any sign that we were here. Bulma can't keep the museum manager distracted long, so hurry up 18." Chichi said as she picked the lock to the office door and allowed herself and 18 to enter.   
  
  
  
" Cracking computer codes isn't exactly a fast job and Bulma knows that so she will keep him distracted." 18 said as she began her magic on the keyboard. "O…K I got it… I'm printing it out right now. Here take this." 18 said as she handed Chichi the papers that she had just printed out. " Now I just have to delete the last printing job and……we're out of here."   
  
  
Chi-Chi nodded as she took notice of an open drawer on the computer desk. She opened it all the way and gasped as she picked up what looked like a half of a broach. She ran her fingers over the encryption that was engraved into it. 'Its so beautiful. I wonder if its worth anything?' Without thinking, she put it in her pocket, closed the drawer and walked back over to 18, then they proceeded out of the office.   
  
  
18 and Chichi made their way down the hallway after Chichi locked the door back up. Now all they had to do was let Bulma know they were done. They quickly headed to the nearest pay phone and call Bulma on her cell phone.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
" …Really and you do all the work yourself? That's so impressive… oh will you excuse me a minute that is my cell…Hello this is Eve Knight."   
  
  
  
" Hello Eve Knight," 18 said as she laughed at Bulma through the phone. "Where do you come up with these names? Oh… is that short fat guy the museum manager? I pity you."   
  
  
  
" Yes I'll be able to meet you for lunch mom. Yes I am busy, what right now…" Bulma said trying to keep a straight face in front of the manager.   
  
  
  
" Man is that guy eyeing you up or what, why don't you give him a little kiss…" Chi-Chi said teasing in the background.   
  
  
  
" See you in a little bit mom. Bye!" Bulma said as she hung up on her "mom". " Well that was my mom and I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this meeting a little early. Thank you for your time. Bye."   
  
  
"Wait Ms. Knight. Would you like to go out with me sometime?" The manager called after her in vain. All Bulma did was wave goodbye. "Oh yeah she'll call." The manager reassured himself as he walked up to his office. "No one can resist this body."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Bulma snuck up behind 18 and slapped her along side her head. "That is for trying to make me laugh."   
  
18 was grinning ear to ear as she held her head like Bulma had actually hurt her. "I was just making sure you wouldn't crack under pressure."   
  
  
  
"Yeah and it was really funny too," Chichi gigged. "Could that man have been more of a turn off?"   
  
  
  
Bulma had been trying to keep a straight face, but their laugher was becoming contagious, she broke up into a fit of laugher too. "Alright so maybe it was a little funny, but don't think I not going to get you back for it, 18. Now lets go to lunch "MOM" I'm hungry." Bulma said making sure that she said the word "mom" the loudest.   
  
  
"OK! OK! Lets go to the place down the street." Chichi said still giggling a little.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"Here is the lay out for the Museum, and here is the lay out for the floor that the painting is going to be on. Now we are going to come in through the roof and down the heating ducks. Chichi once we get in, your job is to hack into the computer systems and reroute the cameras. After you're done, stay on the roof and keep an eye on 18 and me, make sure we don't run into any guards. 18 there aren't going to be any alarms around the painting so all you will have to do is get it and put it in the capsule. I'll be on the floor above you getting the second painting, once we have both paintings, we are out of there. We will head back up to the roof. Now the painting won't be arriving for a week 

yet so we have some time to get this planned out even farther. The only thing that could stand in our way is the laser system they have installed in some of the hallways. We'll either have to figure out a way to get around it by the computer or jump through it, but it shouldn't be that big of a problem." Bulma said to 18 and Chichi as she was driving.   
  
  
"So we have a week left in this town then we get on a plane that same night right?" Chichi asked.   
  
  
  
" Yep. We aren't taking one of C.C. planes just in case some body links it together, we are taking a regular plane and using fake I.D. That way there is no way any of it could be linked back to us." 18 answered Chichi.   
  
"Great." Chi-Chi said as shifted her position in her seat. Then she remembered what she put in her pocket earlier. She pulled it out and showed it to her friends. "Hey guys, look what I found today in that office."   
  
18 took the item from Chi-Chi and studied it. "What is it? It looks kinda ancient."   
  
Bulma looked over at it. "Its pretty. I wonder what the writing on it means. Its probably not worth anything, though."   
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm probably gonna throw it away." Chi-Chi said as she took it back from 18 and put in next to her on the seat. She looked up and noticed a big ball of something flying through the air and it was flying rather low. "Hey guys, what's that?"   
  
The girls looked up and noticed that the ball was flying their way and was dropping fast. Bulma swerved and ran into a ditch, as the ball crashed in the middle of the freeway. The girls got out of the car safely and ran to the side of the road. They were taken back by the smoke from the crash, and were shocked as they watched three figures walk out to the device. Bulma walked a little closer and practically yelled.   
  
"What the Hell?!"   
  
   
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N pt.2: Ok, so what did you think?? Eager to know what happens next??? Review and the next chapter will come out very, very soon. ^.~ Want to be on our mailing list so you can know that we have updated so you don't have to search for the story? e-mail us: saiyans_of_the_night@hotmail.com.  Have a Happy Easter!  
  
See ya in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: O_O Wow...we haven't been here in a while. Sorry about the delay! Thanks for all of the reviews from the first chapter. We hope you like this one just as much!   
  


**_~*~*~_**

**__**

  
Vegeta was the first out of the ship followed by Krillin, and then Kakarot. The landing hadn't gone as planned, since they landed about fifty miles away from where they had planned too. As if that wasn't bad enough, they ran someone off the road too, now they would have to make something up to tell them and fast cause as the smoke began to clear Krillin could make out three figures approaching them.   
  
  
"Let me do all the talking!" Krillin quietly whispered to Kakarot and Vegeta just loud enough for them to hear him. When they both nodded in response, Krillin walked ahead of them just in time to hear, "What the hell!"   
  
  
"Umm…excuse me… uh… we were flying to a friends houses in this rented jet," Krillin said motioning towards their ship. " And it started to malfunction and we had to land. Sorry we ran you off the road."   
  
  
Chichi looked at the short man suspiciously, she could tell he was hiding something, but so were they so she decide to play stupid and offer them a ride. Chichi glanced over to 18 and Bulma to see if they were thinking the same thing she was. 18 nodded her head at her and Bulma winked, they both knew that if they didn't offer the men a ride, a tow trunk or something, there was a chance that the one of the guys would mention them. And that was a chance they couldn't afford.   
  
  
"That's ok! There is nothing you could have done to prevent it. If we can get our car out of the ditch we'll give you a ride to where ever you are going." Chichi said pointing to the car across the road in the ditch.   
  
  
"I'll get in and steer, Bulma you and Chichi push.   
  
  
"Well I think that Vegeta, Krillin and myself can handle it," Kakarot said pointing to Vegeta and Krillin when he said their names. "So if you just want to stand back we'll get you got of the ditch in a second."   
  
  
"Vegeta and Krillin," Bulma said pointing to them repeating their names. "And what is your name?" She said pointing to Kakarot.   
  
  
"His name is Kakarot, now we really should be getting started, it is getting late." Vegeta said stepping forward, and walking towards the car.   
  
  
"It certainly is!" Bulma said walking behind him, motioning for 18 to get in the car to steer it out of the ditch as soon as they started to push.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~   
  


  
"Ok guys take it easy, we don't want to give away our true strength." Kakarot whispered as soon as they were behind the car.   
  
  
"Duh!!" Krillin said slapping the back of his head.   
  
  
"Come on you two since we crashed the ship we have to find another place to stay for the night, until we can get back out here in the day light to fix it." Vegeta said beginning to push. Kakarot and Krillin followed suit.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~   
  
  
"Wow they are really getting that car out fast." Chichi muttered, standing next to Bulma.   
  
  
"Well did you see their arms, they were huge. Those guys could probably lift an elephant." Bulma responded to Chichi's astonishment.   
  
  
"Or two." Chichi added causing Bulma to start giggling, soon followed by her.   
  
  
"Seriously though, how are we going to handle this?" Chichi asked sobering up from her laughing spell.   
  
  
"We will have to ask them to stay with us for the night, since it is late and they did help us get our car out of the ditch, but we have to get rid of them tomorrow before they get suspicious of our intentions." Bulma answered, while watching Vegeta, Krillin and Kakarot finish pushing the car out of the ditch and on to the road.   
  
  
"Oh shit…" Chichi gasped as she ran to the car as 18 was getting out and jumped in the back seat looking franticly for something. "Where is it? It could ruin everything." She whispered to herself.   
  
  
"Looking for something?" 18 said grinning wickedly while throwing the broach she took from the museum to her.   
  
  
Chichi gave a sigh of relief then got out of the car and hit 18 across her head. "You're cruel you know that."   
  
  
"Why does everybody keep doing that to me today." 18 pouted, rubbing her head like it hurt.   
  
  
"Whoa what's going on here?" Kakarot said, walking out from behind the car.   
  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Bulma said while taking the keys from 18 to going to the driver's side. "I'm guessing that you guys don't have a place to stay tonight, so since you were so helpful to us you are welcome to spend the night at our suite till you can find someplace else tomorrow. Sound good to you?"   
  
  
"That would be great, but first we have to get some of our things out of our spa…err um…Our Jet. Then we can hit the road." Krillin said walking around beside her.   
  
  
"Sounds fine." Chichi said leading up against the car.   
  
  
Once they were out of earshot, Kakarot walked up beside Krillin and asked him a question. "Why would we want to hit the road?"   
  


  
Krillin rolled his eyes and started to grab some of his things, while Vegeta and Kakarot did the same. Once they were done they walked back over to the car.   
  
  
"Ok, We're read to hit the road." Kakarot said grinning. 

  
  
  
" Good, now we still have about an hour drive before we get to the hotel. So climb in." 18 said getting in the front seat beside Bulma.   
  
  
Chichi held the seat up for Kakarot and Krillin to climb into the back seat. "Vegeta you want the back or the front?"   
  
  
"I'll get in the back." He simply said sliding in.   
  
  
"Good enough!" Chichi said climbing in beside 18. "Let's go."   
  
  
  
~*~*~   
  
  
  
Nobody said too much on the drive to the hotel, each to afraid to give something away. Once they reached the hotel, Bulma got out and let Kakarot and Krillin out of her side while Chichi and 18 slid out letting Vegeta out. The girl's room was on the top floor of the hotel. The guys grabbed their stuff and followed the girls to the elevator. Once they reached their floor they headed straight for the room.   
  
  
"Wow! This room is big. I bet this room cost a pretty penny." Krillin said as he set his things down and looked around the room. The suite was a creamy color and it was roomy. There were two floors. On the first floor, there were two rooms, a bathroom, and a Jacuzzi towards the back. On the second floor, there was a door, which probably led to another room, and a spiral staircase. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, giving the room a look that was only seen on "The Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous".   
  
  
"Who pays for all of this?" Kakarot asked.   
  
  
"That would be the Princess' father." Chichi said pointing to 18. "You see it is her birthday present from him. He paid for this entire vacation."   
  
  
18 smiled, and shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say, my dad spoils Me."   
  
  
"How much longer do you have left of your vacation?" Krillin said for the first time looking over the blonde beauty. She was about a foot taller than him and had a slender waist, with small features but she was very stunning. She tucked a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear.   
  
  
"Um...about a week. So where were you headed to tonight?" 18 asked, trying to change the subject.   
  
  
"We were heading to a town about 100 miles from here. We are looking for an ancient relict. And a friend told us it was in that city." Vegeta answered 18.   
  
  
"Oh so you guys are relict hunters? That's cool. What relict are you looking for?" Bulma asked.   
  
  
"Ahhhhh," Vegeta tried to fake a yawn, "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm beat and I'M SURE Kakarot and Krillin are too. It was a long trip."   
  
  
"Sure, follow me," Chichi said leading them into the guest room that was located right next to their room.. "This will have to do for the night. There are only two beds so one of you will have to sleep with the other or on the floor. Have a good night's sleep." Chichi said closing the door behind her.   
  
  
  
~*~*~   
  
  
  
"That didn't go to bad, I don't think they suspect any thing." Bulma said heading towards her room.   
  
  
"No we just have to play it cool tomorrow then we are home free." 18 responded to her.   
  
Chichi, who was walking in back of Bulma and 18, heard the guys having a conversation from their room, and she because rather nosy. She walked up to their door and put her ear up to it. She shot up from the door, when she heard something about a powerful piece of something.   
  
"Hey guys come here, you got to hear this and be quiet." Chichi whispered coming in to the kitchen motioning for 18 and Bulma to follow her towards the room the boys were in.   
  
  


~*~*~

  
A/N: So, what did you think??? Cliffhanger? Like it? Love it? Well, then leave us a review and tell us what you think. If you want to be on the mailing list, leave your -mail address in your review :) The next Chapter will be out a lot sooner. Promise ^. ~   
  
  
But, while you're waiting, you might like to check out our fics:   
  
One of a Kind by NightZone   
Searching for Truth by NightZone   
Love at First Sight by SaiyanPassion   
Love Works in Mysterious Ways by SaiyanPassion   
This Summer by SaiyanPassion   
C.S.S. by SaiyanPassion   
  
How about stopping by our website too: http://www.crazyheavens.com.   
  
O_O Now you have lots to do, but review first!   
  
Ja! For Now!   
  
~Saiyans of the Night


End file.
